Protector
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Set in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Edmund, Lucy and Eustace have been taken by slavers, one of whom has their eye on Lucy. What's a big brother to do? edited for some spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Own nothing_

_A/N: I am having such a creative rush today. Two one shots, you guys are really lucky. Anyway, I'm watching the old bbc Narnia's because I do not own the first film, or the books, and I wanted to remind myself what happened in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. And I have to say, poor Edmund was rather maligned in that production, and there was such potential for character development, especially in the scene with him, Lucy, Eustace and the slavers. I hope the movie when it comes out gives him some really good scenes. Like I said, there appears so much potential for him in this story._

_At any rate, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace after Caspian is bought by his father's friend, while they are in the clutches of the slavers. Eustace will be based on the BBC version, Edmund and Lucy will hopefully be closer to their movie versions. (Edited)_

Protector

Edmund managed to move just enough so that he was now sat between his sister and cousin and the slavers, who were piled in the other end of the boat, making crude comments that were completely unfit for a lady's ears. If his wrists hadn't been tied so tightly behind him, coarse rope biting into the skin, and reminding him unpleasantly of times he would rather forget, he would have lashed out at the loudest slaver. The one who was leering at Lucy like she was some prize animal. It was disgusting, and once he got the opportunity he was going to make sure that man knew this.

There was a faint sniffle behind him, he didn't look, knowing it was Eustace; Lucy was stronger than that, as saddened as he knew she was that Caspian had been taken. That left him as the only thing between his family and the slavers. It wouldn't normally be a problem, but he was at a clear disadvantage, and he knew that even if a chance presented itself to him Eustace would probably deliberately do the opposite of what he was asked.

He kept a trained eye on the slavers at all times, but listened to the soft words Lucy whispered to Eustace, who for the first time was not making a fuss. Probably too scared to. Edmund could understand, after all, there had been a time he had been bound at the mercy of another. Inwardly he shuddered at the reminder, twisting his wrists to test the ropes, only managing to cut his wrists up more than they were.

He felt Lucy lean her shoulder against his back, and she whispered. "We'll be alright. We just have to keep faith, right?" it was her silent way of telling him that the Witch was no longer there, that she couldn't hurt him. And if he was honest, which he normally tried to be at least with himself, that was what had been swirling through his thoughts. He had grown used to the memories assaulting him at inopportune times, so they had stopped bothering him for the most part, just leaving a niggling ache in his chest that could be easily enough ignored in battle or when he or his siblings were in trouble.

"Land." Eustace sniffed.

"I do hope Caspian is alright." Lucy whispered, heaving a small sigh.

"King Caspian will soon come for us." Reepicheep said with certainty from inside the sack he had been stuffed into, his voice slightly muffled.

Edmund spared a glance over his shoulder to look at Lucy before looking back at the slavers. "I think it's us you should be worrying about Lu." he told her softly.

Lucy pressed her shoulder into his back again. "You're doing more than enough of that Ed." she responded.

It was the type of praise all his siblings gave him as he did not respond well when people outright complimented him, becoming awkward and tending to say the wrong thing in response. Her declaration of trust could be met with a sarcastic comment, which she knew meant thank you for trusting me, but instead he said. "Stay close Lu, I don't like the way they look at you."

"Of course Ed." he could hear the surprise in her tone, normally he would not ask, he would just pull her behind him and protect her, but now he could not. He needed to know she would stay close.

They reached land too soon, and began their march to the slave market. Lucy had stayed as close to him as she could, but the slavers didn't seem to like this, and prodded her ahead whenever she moved too close to him. The one that had leered and made comments about her was normally the one to keep them separated, and Edmunds eyes burned into the back of his head, promising dire retribution if he dared to harm his little sister.

Reepicheep had kept up a constant stream of threats against the slavers, adding liberal amounts of 'When King Caspian returns...' and 'The great Aslan...' Eustace was complaining, loudly and without pause, the slavers seemed to find it amusing, and laughed as he spoke. Those responsible for him were wary, obviously seeing that he was a fighter, the ropes that bound him were checked and tightened so many times he was starting to lose feeling in his hands.

They reached the slave market at dusk. Reepicheep was dumped, sack and all, in an empty barrel, a stone placed on the lid just in case, after all, a talking animal was worth a lot of money.

"Don't worry Reepicheep! We'll get you out!" Lucy called.

"I have faith Queen Lucy!" the mouse responded.

"Come one now pretty girl." the leering slaver said, taking hold of Lucy's arm and beginning to pull her away.

Lucy's eyes flashed to Edmund in an instant, but Edmund was already moving. Shouldering the slaver next to him aside he dashed towards Lucy, and kicked out at the slaver. He was unsteady with his arms tied behind him, but his actions made the slaver release Lucy and turn on him.

"Now now boy, what was that fer?"

Edmund sneered at him. "I know your kind, and I will not allow you to corrupt my sister."

The man laughed at him. "Well, you won't be having any choice will you, the auction tomorrow I intend to buy your little sister, and when I do your not going to be able to stop me doing what I like, are you?"

Edmund saw red at the smug expression and dived towards the man, not caring that he was at a clear disadvantage, intent on defending his sister's honour. He did hear Lucy yell "Edmund!" in fear for him, but he didn't care for his own safety, only hers, and if he could at least keep her safe tonight it would be something. He would come up with something tomorrow. He would not let this beast have his sister. He would not!

The scuffled was short, and he was rendered unconscious by a blow to the head.

x

Edmund woke to fingers stroking through his hair, that was the first sensation, the second was one of intense pain, and he groaned, curling slightly onto his side. He was vaguely aware of someone telling him he was alright, to give it a moment. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for the wave of pain to pass.

"Lucy?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Right here Edmund." she replied, and he realised that it was her stroking his hair.

"He didn't...?" he tried to ask.

"No, they left me here with you and Eustace." Lucy reassured him.

"Eustace?" There were many ways that could have been taken, but Edmund was glad when she realised what he meant without him having to ask it. After all, his cousin might me a bit of a git, but he was still family.

"He's fine. Everyone except you are fine Ed."

He took a long few minutes to orientate himself before opening his eyes. It was dark, which was good, because with the way his head hurt right now, he doubted he would have gotten very far. Slowly and with a groan of pain he pushed himself up until he was sitting, his back slumped against the rough walls. Lucy helped him as best she could.

"Why did you do that Ed?" she asked softly.

"Because he's obviously Looney, going against a grown man like that. It was a really stupid thing to do!" Eustace stated, too loudly, making Edmund cringe slightly. Lucy shot the boy a glare.

"You wouldn't understand Eustace; you don't have anyone you care about." Edmund told him.

He could imagine Eustace turning red as he tried to come up with a blustering retort to that. His response also answered Lucy's question.

"Oh Edmund." she whispered, in that sappy way she did when Edmund did something particularly nice for her and her alone.

Edmund blushed a little. "Yes well, all it got me was a blinding headache." he said, trying to cover up his own awkwardness.

Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. There was silence for along time before she spoke again. "What do you suppose will happen tomorrow?" he could tell she was worried; she would be a fool not to be. "I don't particularly want to be a slave."

"None of us do Lu." He responded, in good humour. "Besides, I doubt I'd make a very good slave, far too annoying, you would drive anyone who bought you round the bend in ten minutes flat talking about Aslan and Narnia, and Eustace..." He trailed off long enough to see if his cousin was awake and listening, but got only a soft snore in response. "Could you imagine anyone wanting to buy Eustace?"

Lucy giggled a little before quietening. "We'll be ok. Caspian will come. I know he will."

Edmund smiled slightly in the darkness. "I know better than to go against that Lu. Your normally right about things like this." He knew she grinned in response, and soon afterwards he felt hr shift and fall asleep, head pillowed on his arm.

Edmund remained awake. While he truly did want to believe Lucy, and trust that Caspian would come, he had to come up with some sort of plan in case he did not arrive on time. He could not let anything happen to Lucy, or Eustace. He had to protect them.

And he would, not matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I did say there might be another part to this story. So here we have the Slave Auction. How will Edmund keep his little sister and cousin safe? And will Caspian arrive on time? (Edited)_

_Enjoy_

Auction

They were woken by the grating above them being moved and a chuck of bread dropped to the ground. Lucy had moved just enough to catch it so that it didn't end up in the dirt. She looked at it, and sighed. Edmund dredged up a slight smile for her as she broke it into three pieces. "I do hope they've given Reepicheep some breakfast." She said, handing Edmund his share and turning to give Eustace his.

Eustace took one look at the none to appetising meal and stuck his nose in the air. "I'm not eating that!" he stated snootily.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Don't be a git Eustace, it's all your going to get." He said, taking a bite, winching as his head throbbed. He ate slowly and very carefully, feeling a little ill as he did.

Eustace glared at him, but ate the bread. "I'm still hungry!" he complained.

"Oh Eustace, must you complain about everything. All of us are going to be hungry until we get free again." Lucy sighed, eating her own bread.

"I'll bet that Caspian is off eating all manner of nice food, while we're stuck here. He probably doesn't even care that we're going to be sold as slaves!"

"Oh, here!" Edmund tossed over the remains of his bread, unable really to eat it with the way his head hurt. "Now keep it down."

"Edmund?" Lucy asked concern evident in her tone.

Edmund cast his gaze upwards to the grate. "I'm fine Lu." He told her, his thoughts already turning to what this day would bring. How was he going to make sure his sister and cousin were safe? He didn't much care if he himself was sold, after all, all he needed was a chance and he could get himself free again. But Eustace didn't know enough about Narnia, or fighting to be able to escape alone. And Lucy... Yes, she would escape if she could, and she most likely would. But if she was bought by that slaver, or another like him, she would be forever changed.

Unfortunately the throbbing in his head was a little too distracting. He knew Lucy was watching him concerned, but he couldn't think of anything reassuring to say.

All too soon the grate was lifted again and a ladder pushed down into the pit they were in.

"Out ya get now, one at a time." The chief slaver called down with a deep laugh.

Edmund got to his feet, and made his way to the ladder, shooting a significant glance over his shoulder to Lucy, knowing she would understand it as a request to stay close, and to try and keep Eustace close as well. She nodded, and he began climbing.

He was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and yanked out of the hole and shoved face first into the ground. They were taking no chances that he would try and fight them again it seemed. The ropes they had used yesterday were replaced by chains, an extra set shackled his ankles, and he was pulled back to his feet and shoved towards two of the biggest and strongest slavers, he was caught and held.

Edmund tested his bonds, but there was no give. He watched as Lucy came up, looking shocked when she saw him. Only her wrists were chained, and they were in front of her, and he was pushed towards the very slaver Edmund had fought last night.

"Get your hands off her!" He yelled when a big meaty hand encircled her arm, he was about to try and move forward when, on a signal from the chief slaver, he was jerked roughly back, a dirty cloth forced between his lips and pulled tight behind his head. He jerked away, but it was done, he glared darkly at the slavers.

"Can't have her value going down because you can't keep your mouth shut, now can we." The chief slaver grinned, pulling Eustace out and chaining him also.

Edmund stumbled as he was pushed forwards, he craned his neck, desperate for one quick look at his sister and cousin, but was blocked. He swore to Aslan that if anything happened to either of them he would kill every last slaver that stood here.

x

Lucy had been sold, not to that slaver as had been threatened, but to an equally disreputable person in the crowd. Edmund was up next, he was still gagged but his eyes promised dire retribution to the man who was holding the chain that connected Lucy's wrists. He could see the man was becoming uncomfortable with the sheer weight of his gaze.

Edmund stood proud, refusing, despite the state he was in, to act any less than the king he was. The Chief slaver was babbling on about all his attributes, how strong he was, and how when properly broken he would make a wonderful worker. Broken? Ha, the White Witch had failed to break him! No one here had any chance.

His eyes sought out Lucy, and he was glad to see determination in her eyes, as well as a silent reassurance that he appreciated but refused to acknowledge.

The bidding for him began.

"STOP!"

Edmund glanced to the side, surprised. It was Caspian, shoving his way through the crowd to the central dais.

"Slavery is not permitted under Narnian law. As King of Narnia I decree that all slaves at this market are to be freed immediately, anyone found to be holding slaves after this moment will be dealt with harshly!" he ascended the steps until he stood beside the chief slaver and Edmund. "Release him immediately."

Edmund did not spare Caspian a glance, when he felt the shackles fall from his wrists he immediately ripped off the gag. "Have you seen Lucy!" he asked Caspian. "I lost sight of her when the crowd moved as you came over." He shook the chains from his ankles, peering into the crowd desperately.

Caspian looked as concerned as he was.

Finally Edmund spotted her, could hear her yelling over the noise the crowd was making at Caspian's decree. Without bothering to ask, knowing Caspian would not begrudge him, he gripped the kings sword ad pulled it from its sheath, and in one smooth leap cleared the dais and disappeared into the crowd with a yelled. "Look after Eustace for me."

He shoved people out of the way until he reached the back of the crowd. Searching quickly for Lucy, but seeing no sign.

"Edmund!"

Following the call lead him between two buildings, where he found the man who had bought Lucy trying to pull her into a side door. He did not pause, smoothly moving between his sister and this man, his free hand taking a firm grip of his wrist, the other pressing the sword to the mans throat as he pressed him against the door frame.

"I would suggest you let my sister go, and I won't be inclined to kill you." He seethed quietly, his voice tight and controlled.

The man released his hold on Lucy, allowing her to back up a few steps. Once she was beyond his reach, Edmund took a step back and lowered the sword, transferring it to his other hand. The punch he sent to the man's stomach sent him reeling inside the building, and Edmund glared at him darkly. "That was for what you were thinking when you dared to buy her. You're lucky you never got beyond just thoughts." He turned on his heel to look at Lucy. "Are you alright? He didn't do anything did he? Before I got here?" he asked her urgently, fully willing to dish out some more punishment if it became necessary.

Lucy shook her head, she would have thrown her arms around him had they not still been bound. So she made do with clutching the front of his shirt and burrowing her face into his chest for a moment. "Oh Edmund!"

Edmund fought down a blush, she was using that sappy tone again, and he couldn't think of anything to say in return. "Well I... Um... Well Peter would be very annoyed with me if I let anything happen to you, and I'd rather avoid a lecture if it's all the same to you." He said finally, trying to save some sort of face.

Lucy giggled at him. "Oh Edmund."

Edmund glared a her, taking one of her hands. "Enough of the 'Oh Edmunds' I didn't do anything, now come on and we'll get those things off you." He tugged her back out towards the market, where Caspian was continuing to oversee the freeing of the slaves.

_Well... Um... Not as good as the first part, I think I lost it somewhere in the middle, so sorry about that. However, I do hope you enjoyed it. This one is definitely finished now._

_Please review._


End file.
